Schweigen :: Silence
by Wolfram003
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Even the easiest of missions can go wrong, and you never know what creatures lurk in the darkness. Aya finds out the hard way. Vampire fic. Shonen-ai. Future AxO. Read and Review please.


A/N: Ohayo, minna-san. Thanks for taking the time to at least look at the first chapter. I really appreciate it. This is my first WK fanfic, and it's also my first vampire fic. I apologize ahead of time for any grammar and spelling mistakes that you might find.

Genre: Supernatural/Drama

Rating: PG-13 to R (in later chapters)

Warnings: Blood, mentions of self-injury, angst, light shonen-ai, future yaoi, vampire-ness.

Pairings: None so far. Future Aya x Omi, Youji x Ken

Summary: Even the easiest of missions can go wrong, and you never know what creatures lurk in the darkness. Aya finds out the hard way.

Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz is the property of Koyasu Takehito and Project Weiß. I do not claim it, but I wish that I could.

**Schweigen :: Silence**

Chapter One

_by Abyssinian003_

"Balinese? Is it all clear over there?" Omi Tsukiyono's voice sounded through Weiss' communication system. "Yeah, Bombay. Everything's fine over here." Omi nodded, pleased with Youji Kudou's response, "Yosh. Siberian?" A grunt passed through everyone's ears before Ken Hidaka spoke, "I've taken the guards out." Omi smiled, "Great. Abyssinian?" There was no reply. Omi bit his lip in frustration. Aya Fujimiya had made a habit out of turning off his headset. "Abyssinian," Omi repeated, "respond." Youji made a disgusted noise over the communication link, "Don't worry Omittchi. Aya just didn't want to listen to us as usual." "I guess you're right," Omi sighed. He didn't know why he was worried. It was just a gut feeling. Missions that seemed easy at first usually had some major twists in them. Easy missions usually caused huge injuries.

Omi tapped away at the computer's keyboard. Data retrieval was almost always left to him because of his expertise in computers. The others were keeping watch for him at the moment. Aya had gone to eliminate the target. From what Omi could understand, the older assassin didn't like to just stand around. He liked to actually participate and not feel useless.

Still... going off on his own was rather absurd, especially in their line of work. He was being almost too quiet this mission. Aya usually checked in every ten minutes or so, but he hadn't heard a word from the man for over twenty. The computer beeped softly, and he turned his attention back to it. He removed the disc from the drive, activated a virus that would destroy every file in the machine, and stood up. He was walking toward the doorway when Aya's voice, deadly but painfully quiet, filled his ears, "Backup. I need back-" Static crackled through the headset.

Omi bolted out of the computer room's door and nearly into Youji. They looked at each other, nodded, and ran down the hall. The smaller blonde chewed on his bottom lip worriedly. He glanced over at Youji briefly and noticed that the man was glaring. Anger practically radiated off of him. "That idiot! I _told_ him not to go on his own, but of course he didn't listen to me!" Omi frowned, but refrained from commenting on the older blonde's words.

"Siberian, where are you?" he shouted through the headset. "Hall – from – Abyssinian. Meet – second," Ken's voice was rather muffled, but Omi understood most of what he said. Good, the boy nodded, Ken was on his way and also fairly close to where Abyssinian was. Omi reached into his jacket and pulled out four darts. He had a feeling he would need them soon.

****

"-up," Aya finished. He blinked trying to clears the stars from his vision. He had just been speaking to Omi when someone had come out of nowhere and struck him upside the head, crushing the headset in the process. He closed his right eye to avoid getting blood in it as the thick liquid trickled down his forehead. Finally registering his surroundings, he tried to pull away from the man holding him steady. The man had an iron grip on his arms that had been pulled behind his back.

He heard the clacking of dress shoes on the tiled floor of the corridor and looked straight ahead. His target, Ichi Hasunuma, was dressed in an absurdly expensive suit as he approached looking rather smug. He was a tall man with black hair and startling blue eyes. Hasunuma was in charge of a human smuggling ring in which the individuals kept showing up just outside of Tokyo. Many of the victims had been mutilated beyond recognition, and every one of them had had a very low amount of blood.

Aya glared hatefully at the man as he appeared a few feet before the redhead. "My, my, what a beauty we have here. What, may I ask, are you doing here this time of night?" He leaned in, his hot breath gliding across the assassin's cheek as if mocking a lover's caress. Aya narrowed his eyes and spit in the man's face. Wiping the saliva from his face, the man sneered, "Such a waste this will be." He gave a mocking grin, flashing elongated canines. Aya's eyes widened. It couldn't be possible. Hasunuma was a vampire?

Come to think of it, that fact hadn't surprised the redhead as much as it should have. After all, if vampires were involved in the case, the evidence actually made sense.

Hasunuma tilted Aya's head slightly, exposing his pale neck. The bodyguard continued to hold Aya in place as Hasunuma lowered his mouth to the redhead's skin. Aya winced, gave a sharp gasp, and attempted to jerk his head away as the man's sharp teeth pierced his neck. The black-haired man threaded his fingers through Aya's hair and pulled the assassin closer once again. Aya eyes became wide and blank as he stared at the wall. He could feel his blood leaving him. It hurt like nothing he had ever imagined. His vision became blurry and darkness tugged at the edge of his vision when he heard another of Hasunuma's bodyguards scream.

****

Ken plunged his claws through a man's back. He gave a slight grin as the man shrieked. He removed his claws and let the man tumble forward on his way to Hell. He looked down the hall and froze. A man had Aya in his grasp, and their target, Hasunuma, was licking blood from his lips as he pulled away from the redhead's throat. Aya was staring blankly off to the side, breathing quickly and harshly, nearly hyperventilating.

Siberian watched in horror as the black-haired man slit his own wrist and held it to his friend's mouth, "I've decided, my dear little redhead, that I'll keep you." His red-haired friend weakly tried to turn his head to the side, but Hasunuma grabbed his chin and forced his mouth open. He tilted Aya's head back once more and watched with a smirk as crimson liquid spilt into the assassin's mouth. Violet eyes dulled almost immediately, and, with a small shudder, Aya passed out. Ken gasped, "Aya!"

Hasunuma's voice cut through the air, startling him somewhat, "There are _more_ of you?" Ken's eyes narrowed, and he lunged at the man in a fierce display of his anger. The remaining bodyguard let go of the redhead, and Aya hit the ground, unconscious. Ken dodged a bullet as the man shot at him. Somehow in his blind rage he caught Hasunuma off guard, and his claws pierced the man's throat.

Something whistled through the air, and the bodyguard was yanked backward. He tugged at the wire around his neck in a futile attempt to escape. The cracking of bones echoed in the hall as Youji killed the man. Ken watched as Omi, near tears, ran and knelt by Aya's side. Youji strode over and held out a silver knife to him. Ken gave him a questioning look and took the knife, "What do you want me to do with that?" Youji adjusted his sunglasses, "He's a vampire, right? He has to be one, judging by the fang marks on Aya's neck. He'll keep coming back to life unless you kill him with something made of silver or wood." Ken was half tempted to ask Youji why he knew so much about vampires but refrained. He stabbed the dagger into their target's heart and leapt back as black flames devoured the vampire.

"Ken-kun, Youji-kun, what happened?" Omi's frightened voice swirled around the hallways almost hauntingly. Ken and Youji walked over to the two other members of Weiss. Omi's voice shook, "He's so pale, Ken-kun. What happened to him?" Youji hesitantly brushed his fingers against the two puncture wounds in Aya's throat, "Damn, I never thought vampires were actually real." Ken moved the oldest assassin's hand and pressed a cloth to try to staunch the flow of Aya's blood. "A vampire?" Omi inquired incredulously. Ken and Youji nodded.

Omi brushed a hand under Aya's bangs as if to somehow sooth the swordsman. He frowned worriedly when he felt the cold sweat beginning to arise on the violet-eyed man's forehead. "Aya-kun..."

Aya awoke in a sterile white room. He blinked several times to clear his vision. He tried to move his arms but winced as a pain shot through his left wrist. A needle was piercing his skin, and the redhead looked up at the content. One bright red bag of blood hung on the rack above him.

Bringing his other hand to his head, he fought back a wave of dizziness, "What happened?" Why was he in the hospital? He glanced around the room and noticed three different flower arrangements. He could tell that the other members of Weiss had made them, and a smiled tugged at the corner of his lips. That surprised him. He really hadn't thought that they cared for him.

Sighing, he leaned forward into a sitting position. He shivered as a blast of cool air engulfed him. He finally noticed how pale he was as he rubbed his arms in an attempt to warm himself. He arms looked a shade darker than the sheets on the bed he was laying on. Again, he wondered what had happened. The last thing he remembered was hearing Ken's voice, but the minutes before that were a blur. He couldn't for the life of him remember what had gone on during the mission.

He brought his hands up to his head and gritted his teeth. His vision was beginning to blur again. Hearing the telltale sound of sneakers on the polished tile floor, he looked up to see who had entered his room. "You're awake!" Omi's normal energetic voice was... not as energetic as usual. Aya wondered why. The redhead opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He cleared his throat and tried again, speaking softly, "What happened?" He winced as a pain shot through his throat. He touched his fingers gently to the side of his neck, and his eyes widened when they came back bloodied. His vision clouded and darkness overtook him for a moment.

The next thing the violet-eyed assassin knew, he was lying back in the bed again with all three of Weiss hovering at his side. Well, at least he thought all three were there. He just couldn't seem to pry his eyes open again. He just didn't have the energy, so, instead, he listened.

"Why's his neck bleeding again?" Ken's confusion practically radiated from him.

Again?

"I don't know, Ken-kun."

"You said he doesn't remember what happened, Omittchi?"

"It doesn't seem like he does. He asked me what happened. I think he was about to say more, but he just passed out. I guess he'd been bleeding longer than we thought. The pillow was soaked. Youji-kun, what are we going to tell him?"

He hadn't noticed that he was bleeding until he saw the crimson fluid on his fingers.

Youji sighed heavily, probably longing for a cigarette, "Jeez... He's lost so much blood in such a short time. He'll probably be anemic for months. The blood transfusion didn't seem to work as well as the doctors hoped. As for what we'll tell him, Omittchi, I really don't have a clue."

Would they lie to him?

There was a strangled pause. Ken broke it, "I wonder when he'll wake up again? I can't believe he's been out for a week."

A week? Now he really wanted to know what had happened to him.

"The doctors did say that was a bit unusual, but you have to remember what else they said about him, Ken-kun." Omi sighed worriedly. Aya nearly jumped as he felt someone brush a hand over he forehead. "Doctor Akagi said that Aya-kun hadn't been sleeping well or eating well for that matter for some time."

Crap. He hadn't wanted his teammates to know that.

He knew Youji was frowning and could feel the man's emerald gaze on him, "Akagi also said that there were hesitation scars on Aya's wrists, if you remember that Omittchi."

He could feel Ken's gaze on him now along with Omi's. He felt his heart clench as Omi's voice trembled, "But why would he do that, Youji-kun? I thought he'd be happy now that Aya-chan is awake." Youji's voice was hard, "You didn't hear their conversation? Y'know, the one in which Aya explained that he murdered people in Aya-chan's name. Omittchi, Aya-chan told him that she never wanted to see his face again."

Aya felt his fingers twitch unconsciously. If he had a sword in his hand, Youji would most likely be dead by now. He hadn't wanted anyone listening in on his and his sister's conversation. That's why he had waited until everyone had left the Koneko no Sumu Ie. He should've known better.

Feeling Omi's hand move from his forehead to his cheek in a tender gesture of compassion, he resisted the urge to jerk away. He didn't need their pity. All he needed was to be left alone.

"Poor Aya-kun." Omi's words echoed softly in the small room.

Ken had apparently noticed the slight movement of his fingers, and Aya cursed the man for his unusual perception. The soccer fan was usually oblivious to his surroundings. "Guys, I think he's awake." At Ken's words, Omi jerked his hand back quickly, and Youji seemed to shrug, "I thought as much. C'mon Aya, open your eyes and look at us."

Opening his violet eyes took more energy than Aya expected. He looked at the three blandly. He just didn't have the energy to glare at the moment. "What the hell happened to me?"

The other three looked somewhat taken aback. Obviously they had been expecting him to deny at least some of the things that were said while he was "unconscious" and listening in. Well, news for them, he wasn't denying anything.

"You don't remember anything of what happened during the Hasunuma mission?" Youji asked carefully. "I," Aya paused and cleared his throat, "remember most of the mission, but some parts are just blank. I can't remember what happened to me. The last thing I _can_ remember is being hit upside the head by one of Hasunuma's bodyguards." "Well, that explains the blood that was one your face when I came to help you," Ken muttered.

Omi sighed, bit his lip, and looked up to meet Youji's eyes, "Will you tell him, Youji-kun?" The smoker gave a dramatic sigh, "Aya, do you believe in the supernatural?" Aya kept his expression carefully guarded, "Somewhat." Youji smiled grimly, "Well Abyssinian ol' pal, you were bitten by a vampire." The redhead stared at him blankly, "You can't be serious." Youji quirked an eyebrow, "Can't I?" Aya reached up to touch the side of his neck, "Then..." "Yep. That's where the bastard bit you. He probably would have killed you if it hadn't been for Ken's great timing." Ken 'tch-ed' and frowned at the eldest blonde, "'Great' isn't the word I would use for it, Yotan."

Aya turned his gaze to the ceiling. He was bitten by a vampire? He scowled at the blaringly white ceiling. It figured. Yuushi had saved him from being bitten when he worked with Crashers, but he had gotten himself into the same situation because of his stubbornness. Knight hadn't been able to save him this time. Aya's expression relaxed slightly, and the redhead let out a dark chuckle of amusement at the irony of it all. "So, what am I now?"

The rest of Weiss were at a loss for words. It had been almost eerie how well Aya had accepted the truth. Omi answered hesitantly, "Aya-kun, you're a vampire." There was a pregnant pause. Aya stared at the ceiling, features strangely calm, "I see." His frosty violet eyes slipped shut. An awkward silence filled the room before Youji asked incredulously, "Does _nothing_ faze you?" The wire-wielding one didn't receive an answer and huffed in indignation. He stood up and strode to the door with a few steps, pausing just long enough to say, "I'll be outside if anyone needs me."

"You shouldn't ignore us, Aya. That's what started this whole mess, or haven't you realized that? As hard as it might be for you to understand this, we _do_ care about what happens to you." Shooting one last glance at the redhead, Ken turned and strode from the room, not once glancing back.

"Aya-kun," Omi pleaded, eyes downcast, "if you want to talk about anything, I'm here for you." Aya just ignored the normally energetic boy and let his mind fade into the comfortable black oblivion of unconsciousness.

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review if you feel like it.


End file.
